


Locks of Love

by enemytosleep



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-14
Updated: 2009-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/pseuds/enemytosleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long night of work, Jakotsu spends some time with Bankotsu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locks of Love

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** [](http://kiramaru7.livejournal.com/profile)[**kiramaru7**](http://kiramaru7.livejournal.com/) requests _Ban/Jak fluff_    
> Fluff is so very hard for me...

After a long night of work, Jakotsu strolled through the royal garden, enjoying the beautiful arrangement that had been planted there. Exotic flowers of every color glittered in the morning sunlight, the dewdrops still fat and plentiful on their many petals. He was glad that the flowers had remained intact, as they were a most lovely addition to their new stronghold.

When he came to the center of the foliage, he discovered a small koi pond with his leader and comrade sitting at its banks. Bankotsu sat casually upon the stone with his armor laid out beside him. Jakotsu squealed when the younger man, still unaware of his presence, reached back and undid the long braid he was known for.

Bankotsu looked up and noticed his fellow mercenary, whom he quickly beckoned over to him. Jakotsu practically skipped over in his excitement, for it was not often that the other man let down his hair like this, both literally and figuratively. He knelt down next to Bankotsu and fought the urge to run his hands through those gorgeous locks. Surely Bankotsu would not allow it...or would he?

Bankotsu watched as the older swordsman fidgeted, wringing his hands over one another as he stole glances at Bankotsu's hair. Jakotsu was so cute sometimes. 

"Jak, my arms are sore from the battle last night. Do you think you could help me re-tie my hair?"

Jakotsu exploded from his seat, squealing as he flew. How he had waited for this moment...he could not hide his excitement now. Quickly he knelt down behind the other man, his nimble fingers immediately finding their way through the thick mass of silken strands. 

First he simply ran them through to separate the hair. Next, Jakotsu gently began massaging the mercenary's scalp. He rubbed his fingers in gentle circles, starting at the base of his skull and working his way up and over the sides of his head to his temples. It was something he liked to do whenever he let his own hair down, and he was hoping that Bankotsu would enjoy it too.

Bankotsu moaned and relaxed under Jakotsu's ministrations. It felt so good to be attended to like this. He would have to allow it more often. He closed his eyes and hummed softly as the other man began separating his hair into sections for the braiding, enjoying every minute of Jakotsu's touch. 

When he had finished braiding the other man's hair, Jakotsu hesitated, not sure if he should do what he was dying to do. Bankotsu was so relaxed, and really seemed to be enjoying their time together. Finding the courage somehow, the older man leaned forward and whispered into his ear "I love you," kissing the rim of his ear.

Jakotsu sat back, ready to accept whatever reaction Bakotsu would have to the bold move. He never expected the response he received however: an "I love you, too" with the most passionate kiss he had ever experienced. He would have to braid Bankotsu's hair more often.


End file.
